


(Dance) Lessons

by Marudny_Robot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: “STOP!” Cass shouted, suddenly appearing between them.“No talking. No fun.” she gave each one a glare. “Only… dancing.”





	(Dance) Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collector's Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630753) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> Prompt was: "holiday wayne gala and dancing".  
> The idea of Bruce forgetting certain information in 2nd part was inspired by Collector's Edition by audreycritter.  
> I hope, you enjoy reading this fic :) And happy New Year!

“We gathered here today…”

“You kidnapped me.” Damian stoppedSteph.

The look she gave him in response was far from saying 'sorry'. She began again, now with more enthusiasm.

“We gathered here today, so dear Cass here…” Steph put her arm on Cass's shoulders. “…can teach you how to _dance_. And I don't mean _move your booty_ dance. Duke – we already went to the club, I saw it. Damian – I _don't want_ to see it … But going back to topic. I meant _rich people_ dance. _Fancy-shmancy_ dance _._ _Watch your steps otherwise see yourself in news_ dance…”

“I think we get the point.” Duke stopped her.

“Why am I here?” Damian asked irritated. “I already know how to dance!”

“Yeah, but also, you – young grasshopper – had a grown spurt lately and now you don't know how big your steps are.” she smiled cheekily at him “We don't want you _dragging_ your dance partner now, do we?”

“Others will join us?” Asked Duke.

”One.” “No.” Cass and Steph answered respectively, at the same time. Current Batgirl looked at her friend suspiciously.

“Later.” That's all what Cass had to say on the matter. She caught Duke's and Steph's arms and dragged them to the center of the room. She then showed Damian where to stay, went to turn on the music and finally joined Damian herself.

Old vinyl recorder, that belonged previously to Bruce's father, was fixed, cleaned and given to Cassandra as a present from Bruce and Alfred, about a year ago. She used it mostly for her dance lessons, currently playing slow easy tune, while showing her three students the steps and fixing their mistakes.

They didn't make many – at least, not repeatedly. Three of them very early caught on what they were doing wrong and fixed those quickly. And, if Cassandra was anyone else (and who also wasn't _bat-trained_ ) she might had missed those.

Damian learned fast. Of course, he mostly know what to do… but – without counting few missteps and _step-on_ 's on Cass's toes in the beginning – his longer limbs didn't give him much trouble.

Steph and Duke on the other hand… Maybe more Duke. Steph kind of knew what to do, but Cass also saw few _too bold_ and few _too uncertain_ moves. Not good. It was clear, she wasn't used to ballroom dance. Nor to being lead on. She tended to lead, when she was supposed to follow. Maybe she could be better leader, who knows? But right now, Gotham's Elite was not ready for bold Stephanie Brown, so Cass had to teach her how to _tone it down_ and follow her leader. (Even if she kind of didn't want to.)

Speaking of the leader – it was clear Duke was not good in this.

Music stopped. The four stopped dancing

“You – good.” Cass said, pointing at Damian. “Don't need to… dance more. Go. Duke!” she turned two other two, while Damian went to take Titus on the walk. “You dance with me.”

“What about me, Cass?” asked Stephanie.

“You could dance with me?”

Steph quickly turned around, while Duke jumped frightened, clutching his chest.

“For fu-! B! Could you _not?!_ I swear, everyone and their mother talked with you about appearing like that!”

Bruce looked slightly ashamed. He turned to Duke and muttered _I'm sorry_. Duke nodded, accepting his apology.

“I just hope I'll get used to this with time.” he muttered.

“You will.” ”You won't.” Steph and Cass answered respectively – again – at the same time.

Stephanie raised her eyebrow, looking questioningly at her friend. Cassandra smiled widely, showing her teeth. She looked to dangerous to everyone's liking.

“Telling truth. Better.”

“I don't think your brothers are good influence on you, Cass.” Was Steph's comment on the matter. “But back to topic. Bruce? You wanted something?”

Bruce didn't answer at first. His gaze wandered from Steph to Duke to Cass and to Steph again.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked Stephanie again. She frowned.

“Why?”

“So you could… learn how to?” Bruce was confused at her question.

“And learn by _you_ listing all the mistakes I make and getting more and more angry with me? No thanks.”

Bruce exhaled. “I'll not get angry with you. I promise.” Steph didn't look convinced.

“But you _will_ point _all_ my mistakes, correct?”

“You understand you have to learn somehow…”

“What makes you think, I want to listen to YOU lecturing ME!” Steph shouted angered.

Everyone was silent. Steph glared at Bruce. Bruce looked at her, for a moment – _lost_ , but soon, _determined_.

Duke whispered to Cass. “What's this about?”

Cass shrugged. “Old stuff. When Steph… was Robin.”

Duke _aaahhh…_ -ed in understanding. “I'm glad, I'm not a Robin.”

Cass nodded. “Less fuss.” she commented to him. They both looked back at others.

Bruce raised both his hands, as if he was showing that he was unarmed. Steph wasn't amused by that act, as seen by her glare intensifying. Bruce arms were down, again. “Stephanie. I _apologize_. For all the things you are referring to. And for making you think that I would make you feel bad about yourself. It was never – and never will be – my intention to do so.”

Stephanie slowly relaxed.

“And I promise.” Bruce continued. “That if you agree to dance with me, I'll not ridicule you in any way. Also…”

“Stop right there, B.” Steph said, holding her hand in a 'stop' sign. “Before you promise me the rest of the world and all the stars above, I need to say sorry myself. I'm s _orry_ , B. Although, I have beef with you, shouting at you right now was uncalled for. “ She took a breath. ”I was irritated and you didn't do _anything_. Sorry, again. I guess. _I mean_ , you just started apologizing – probably didn't even know _for what_ …”

“I could guess fairly well.”

“…As I said: _didn't know_. And you just made me feel embarrassed and ashamed and even more _angry…”_

“I'm sorr-”

“Don't you dare finish that word! Gosh! I just told you, that it made me feel bad about myself! Do you even listen to me, B? I swear, those are some huge communications issues you have. We all have? I mean, _everyone in this family_ …”

Although it wasn't clearly seen, Bruce was _amused_ , as he listened to Stephanie.

“…Am I rambling too much?” she asked as she looked at him.

“Just a little.” He admitted.

“ _Oh really?_ ” Steph acted irritated, but her act was so exaggerated, she almost started laughing herself. “And what have you told me about _not making me feel bad_.”

“I wasn't making fun of you.”

“Uh-huh. You were just laughing _at me_.”

“I wasn't _technically laughing…_ ”

“STOP!” Cass shouted, suddenly appearing between them.

“No talking. No fun.” she gave each one a glare. “Only… dancing.”

On Cass sign, Duke started the music.

Suddenly the slow tune was heard yet again. Bruce raised his eyebrow, asking Stephanie yet again. She shook her head, amused, but she agreed to dance with him.

Soon, Cass's dance lessons started again.

&&&&

Christmas Wayne Gala. In Steph's opinion it didn't really changed from other Wayne Galas – just add the giant Christmas tree in the middle and some decorations.

She didn't really want to be here, honestly, but she promised _Cass_. As in 'if Cass had to go, so she'. Plus, Duke was actually happy to see familiar face here. He wasn't yet used to the rich life.

Hour or two passed from the start and Cass, Duke and Steph were currently standing near buffet table. (All chairs in proximity, _unfortunately_ , taken.) They were not-so openly laughing at the gathered guest, parodying few of them, when new voice asked the question.

“Would you like to dance?”

Stephanie turned to Bruce at his question. She smiled cheekily.

“Already tired of your guests, B?”

She laughed as he frowned. They moved to the dance floor and started one of the dances they practiced before.

“Hey, B?” Asked Steph, soon after they began to move. “Why did you wanted to dance with me, anyway? Shouldn't you be dancing with Cass? Or with some supermodel?” Bruce didn't answer, leading them to a less crowded area.

“Did _certain Selina Kyle_ told you _no?”_

“Selina didn't say such a thing to me. And I didn't even asked.”

“So why?”

“So why what?”

“So why did you asked me to dance with you?”

Bruce looked surprised. “Can't I dance with one of my daughters?”

Steph's jaw fallen. “Oh my _god.”_ She whispered as soon as she gathered her wits. “ _When_ did you _adopted me_?”

Now it was Bruce's turn to look shocked. “ _You mean I didn't?_ Then why do you have your own room in the Manor? Why do I have a headache _induced by_ _your presence_ , _Stephanie?”_

“Because I'm _joy to have around_?”

“Headache. Induced by _your presence._ ”

“Are those your criteria for adoption? Then what about Cass and Duke?”

“What about them?”

“Are they adopted?”

“They have their own room in the Manor, yes.”

“But what about…wait a minute _._ _What have they done?_ ”

Bruce's expression darkened. He didn't faltered in his dancing, but he was stubbornly silent.

“Fine! Don't tell! I'll make your kids _tell._ ”

“So, you aren't one of mine?” Bruce asked honestly. Stephanie didn't answer.

Music stopped and with it, they finished their dance. Before going their separate ways, Steph answered him.

“I don't remember signing anything, so no… I'm not a Wayne. Even Internet says so. Probably.”

“Huh. Weird. _I was certain…_ ”

“ _But you were wrong_.” she stopped him and grabbed his arm, steering him to the rest of his family. “And before you pop the question: _no thanks._ I don't want to be adopted. By you or anyone. _But._ I may marry one of your kids in the future, who knows?” She looked directly into his eyes.

“Would being your _daughter in-law_ satisfy you?”

“Stephanie.” Bruce began exasperated. “I already adopted you _in my head_. It wouldn't change _a_ _darn_ _thing_.”


End file.
